Faith
by ItaminoHime
Summary: When Konan is reflecting on who she was, what she has done, she is overwhelmed with guilt. She had killed, slaughtered, innocent people, for the sake of 'peace' and 'justice'. Will it still worth it to her in the end?


Okay, this is my first thing uploading on this site, and i'm kinda nervous about it. I wrote this piece a LONG time ago, and I feel confident in it. I wrote this, I don't know, about 9 or 10 moths ago. Sorry if there is any mistakes, I wrote this on a plane flying back home, and there was a lot of turbulence.

WARNING: implied Sasunaru (boy x boy) o/o -das my ship-&

& NO. Konan does not have any sort of romantic feelings for Naruto in this particular story. Well, I hope you guys like it.~

* * *

Konan sat on the strong branch of the tree, she sat alone. Her Akatsuki cloak left back at base, her mesh shirt and black pants dancing in the slight breeze. The thunderous sky above her promised ran and she patiently waited for it. She didn't want to be here, in this position. She didn't want to hurt all these innocent people for sake 'peace' and 'justice' anymore. She sat there, every day, and watched on the sidelines as people were killed, families were torn apart, lived ruined. She couldn't handle it anymore. Everyone in the group of missing nin's thought Konan to be so strong. She stood her ground as a woman, in a group of murderers.

She just wanted to leave, but Nagato refused to escape with her, and that was the worst part. She had been with him since they were little. She loved the man, but lately she was wondering if this love was truly worth all the pain. He had put her through so much, and Yahiko too. She still swept silent tears from time to time over her dead friend. She watched as he sacrificed himself to save her, and Nagato lash out in rage and fury.

As the rain began to fall, so did her tears.

Everyone was fighting and killing each other. She secretly favoured the Hidden Leaf. They were right to hunt each member of the Akatsuki down. She believed the idiot blonde could change everything. Nagato said his pain wasn't enough, but he was wrong. Jiraiya was right, even Konan could see that that boy would bring peace. He was pure, and untarnished In a way, his ambitions were a lot like Yahiko's.

The lightning brought light to her solid wet figure in the rain. She hated that she killed people. She hated that everyone around her was dying. She hated the fact Itachi had killed his whole clan, and left his brother to suffer alone. Yes Itachi truly loved Sasuke, but Sasuke had every right to kill his older brother. Where Sasuke went wrong, was he never returned to the Hidden Leaf. Naruto loved him. No matter how much he hated the village, Konan knew that he loved the blonde boy in return. Not brotherly or friend love. No not at all. The same kind of love she had with Nagato, the love she was currently questioning. She knew that Sasuke cried at night with the memories of the boy. Sasuke had hurt the boy, because Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke leave without him.

Everyone around her was in love, and she was doubting her feelings. The cold rain and thunder cloaked her body that was raking in sobs. She couldn't help it. Seeing her old Sensei die at the hands if her lover. Seeing her lover kill innocent people of the Leaf for 'justice'. Seeing Yahiko die, and once again, at the hands of her lover. She couldn't do it. She put her faith in Nagato and he crushed it.

She could only stand by and watch as Nagato killed the blondes master, his Sensei, his village, his friends. She thought he had more hatred and pain then Nagato himself. And then to rally the fact that his parents had died at the hands of the Kyuubi, the demon the Akatsuki wanted to take from the boy. He was hated by his village, and he just loved them in return. He was truly the most selfless loving person she knew. He even did the impossible, he loved the last Uchiha, and Sasuke had returned that love.

She stood from the branch, her blue hair plastered to her face, and her clothes soaked. Her vision blurry from the warm tears, as she looked over the Leaf Village. She often sat out of sight, and watched the village, to make sure they were okay. Konoha reminded her a lot of her true home, the village hidden in the rain. She turned her back from the quiet village during the thunderstorm, and walked to a nearby clearing that looked overlooked the ocean. The scent of salt had reminded her of the tears she was crying. She stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down. At the base there was rocks and water. She thought of jumping. Saving the blonde the trouble of killing her. The world was better off without someone like her. She stared out into the darkness, watching the clouds above her shift, and the rain came down harder, just as her tears did.

She couldn't do it, she wasn't that strong. She had lost everything, and somehow she got it back. She had a place to live, someone who cared about her, food to eat. She had all of that, and Nagato, by starting this war, was taking it from her all over again. A chakra signal flared behind her. The tears kept falling as she kept her back to the visitor. She stepped closer to the edge and raised her foot to fall but strong hands held her arm. The man crushed the woman to his broad chest.

Something snapped.

She broke down in sobs as they fell to the floor, clutching the orange and black fabric of a sweatshirt. She cried into his chest, not caring if Naruto killed her in the end, at least she knew he would do it fast. But instead he ran his warm, tan fingers through her light blue hair.  
"What were you thinking?" He whispered. She looked up at Naruto, a broken expression filled her silver eyes.  
"I can't do this anymore." She said, shaking form the cold and the crying. "It's not about peace and justice anymore. It's selfish vengeance." She said she used the back of her hand to wipe tears. Naruto shifted out of his white rain coat, and slipped it around Konan's shoulders. He was scared for her. He didn't care if it was a trap, she was about to kill herself, and Naruto itched to know exactly why.

She looked into bright blue eyes. "How do you do it? How do you love Sasuke even though he hurts you so much?" She cried and he wrapped his warm arms around the elder woman again, trying to comfort her.

"It's unconditional love. I know he loves me back, and eventually he'll return to me. And until that day I'll wait for him." He said as she cried.  
"You have so much more hatred and pain than Nagato. You're so strong and brave and so young. You've been through so much." She said. The boy was taken back by her response.

"You love him. Don't you?" He asked her. The older woman broke the hug.  
"Yes. But you helped me realize it's not worth all the fighting anymore." She smiled at the boy. It was a broken, haunted smile, but a smile still the same.

"You were going to jump weren't you?" She looked at the puddle forming between her feet.

"I've done some terrible things in my life. But being and believing and putting my faith in him was the worst. I should be putting my faith in the one person who will bring the peace and justice to the world Jiraiya-Sensei wanted." She looked at the boy. Silver clashing with azure.

"I should be putting my faith... into you."


End file.
